Creative Collection
by AutumnCalifornia
Summary: One Shots with Tom Riddle as the main character. 15 different characters with different relationships, all Sci-Fi AU's! Contains Character Death and boys love.
1. Toms first Christmas

AN: Since this is Utopia his father likes Tom and took care of him instead of 'banishing' him. It was hard for me to pick something for the Assignment which I could also write for the Creativity Collection so it might not be as good as the rest I wrote. And it was a sh*t month with working for a new job and the convention so please consider this.

Hogwarts Assignment 6: Media Studies task 3 : The Nightmare Before Christmas – Write about someone experiencing Christmas celebrations for the first time.

So, this is my first collection! The main Character will be Tom Riddle. He might be out of character but I had to make it fit for the prompts. And it's so hard to imagine how he would react or what he would do...so just a little warning for the following One Shots!

It's all about Sci-Fi so if you don't like it, don't read it. And most of the time I listened to Starset since the songs are related to galaxy themes, Sci-Fi and such things. :)

365 Prompts Challenge: Food – Chocolate Frog

Caffeine Awareness: Mocha – (food) Chocolate

 **March Creativity Collection**

Main Character: Tom Riddle  
Side Character: Riddle Sr.

Relationship: Parents – Father/Son  
Sci-Fi AU: Utopia!AU

Word count: 626

* * *

Everything was bright. So bright and colourful that it was annoying. The lights shone in different colours and a big star was on top of a big tree. Tom did not know what it was or if there was a reason why they put candles or lights and other decorations on a tree. He squeezed his father's hand and stayed with him. Wizards and Muggles alike were passing by and everyone was in a hurry. The young boy did not understand what was happening.

"Tom, hurry! We do not want to be late!"

His father pushed past people and hurried along the way until they were in front of a huge manor. He stepped inside the house as soon as a maid opened the door. Another maid took his coat and the shoes before Tom went in the big living room. In front of him was a big tree with lights, sparkling strings and shining round balls. Beneath the tree were packages wrapped in a colourful paper. He turned around and looked at his father.

"Merry Christmas, Tom."

He did not understand. Christmas? They never had such weird decorations before so why now? His father seemed to notice that his son did not understand what was going on. He knelt down and looked at him.

"Listen, son. We wanted to make some differences so I decided to celebrate Christmas. And look, Santa Clause was already there and got you some presents. But first, we will have dinner."

Tom already heard some things about Christmas but this was something for...muggles and not for wizards. So why now? He followed his father in the dining room and sat down in front of him. The butlers served the food and his dad folded his hands. Tom did the same even though he did not know why they did it. His father began to pray and closed his eyes. The boy watched him and closed his eyes as well but he could not resist to open his eyes sometimes to see if his father did something different.

"...Amen."

Tom opened his eyes again and saw that his father was happy. The butler began to open the different dishes and they began to eat. There were so many different things on the plates he never ate before. Everything was so... _muggle_. And he disliked it. They were wizards and he did not want to live like muggles. It felt so...wrong.  
Nobody said anything, they both ate in silence until they were finished. The servants cleaned the table and Tom went in the living room again. His father followed him and sat down in his armchair next to the bright tree. The boy went to the tree and sat down next to all the packages. He knew that without his fathers permission he was not allowed to open any of them.

"You can open them, son."

Tom took one package and ripped off the red paper with green trees. Inside it were two of his favourite chocolate type with two chocolate frogs. His father never bought him chocolate so this was a real present. A smile appeared on his lips and he placed them on the table.

"Thank you, father..."

He continued to open the rest of the packages. New clothes from his grandparents, a dragon plush, books and a small potions set for beginners were inside the other packages. His father watched him the whole time and smiled. He was glad that his son accepted the Christmas celebration since he knew that Tom did not really like muggles. The young boy sat on the ground and was already reading one of the books he got. Maybe...not every muggle tradition was bad. Tom started to like Christmas even though he still disliked muggles.


	2. Light Years

Again I choose a song from Starset (Telescope) because I can't stop listening to them, they make so awesome music! And please don't be so rude. It took days until I finished this because I have problems how I imagine Salazar...

Insane House Challenge: Item – Telescope

365 Prompts Challenge: Trope – Time Travel

Scavenger Hunt: Write Trope – Time Travel

Caffeine Awareness: Café Crema – (colour) Cream

 **March Creativity Collection**

Main Character: Tom Riddle

Side Character: Salazar Slytherin

Relationship: Relatives

Sci-Fi AU: Time Travel!AU

Word count: 1209

* * *

This had to work. He had spent so many months and years to complete this project. It just had to work. One last time Tom looked through the telescope to see if the stars were in the perfect position before he turned around to check on the displays. Everything was ready so he pressed some buttons, opened the door in front of him and went inside a pitch black room.

When the boy opened his eyes again he was in a completely different world. Everything was much older. The clothes, buildings and everything else. Some things did not even exist. It had worked, he was in London but centuries ago. He had to be careful not to stand out too much. Tom left the dark alley and headed for the reason why he travelled through time. It took some time until he finally reached the pompous manor. Snakes out of different material adorned the whole front yard and the manor. One big basilisk stopped him from entering the estate but this was not a problem for him. He spoke something in parsel and watched how the basilisk began to move back. As soon as he was able to enter the estate he did not waste any more time. Tom followed the path to the front door. He grabbed the silver ring on the door and banged it against the old, heavy door.

For a few minutes it was completely silent but then one door opened and he could see a head peaking out of the gap. The person behind the door was surprised to see someone in front of him since it never have happened before. After all, parsel was a rare gift.

"Good day, Sir. I wish to speak to Sir Salazar Slytherin."

The door was fully open now and Tom was able to see the entrance hall. It was as glamorous as the garden. Something he expected so it did not surprise him at all. The guard looked at him and began to laugh. The younger boy narrowed his eyes and continued to watch him. The guard had to calm down again and his tone turned serious.

"Boy, you do not seem to know who he is. He does not have time for children like you. And I do not know how you came inside but you will leave immediately or else I have to hurt you."

This time it was Tom who was amused and a sly smirk appeared on his lips.

"Sir, I assume that you do not know who _you_ are talking to. I am not just a children or a normal boy as you may think. I am a relative of Sir Salazar Slytherin and I wish to speak to him."

The guard had to bite back another laughter and pointed the sword at him. The strange boy was getting annoying.

"Of course you are, boy. I suggest you leave right now. Sir Salazar will be upset if the entrance is covered in blood again."

But Tom did not leave, he did not even move. He was getting angry, real angry. It did not matter, the boy had to show him that he was a true relative. Tom spoke something in parsel again and the guard dropped the sword. Nobody else was able to speak the language. Only Salazar Slytherin was known for it so the boy must be a relative.

"I – I am sorry. You may come in. I – I did not know that Sir Salazar had relatives..."

The guard picked up the sword and stepped aside so Tom could enter before he closed the door behind again.

"If you please wait. I am going to get him, Sir."

The man left and disappeared behind a corner. Meanwhile Tom looked around and indeed, the manor was just like the front yard. Big, decorated with snakes and glamorous. Many portraits from different landscapes and even one or two from Salazar covered the walls. A big, enormous mirror covered the main hall and some statures were in front of it. Steps echoed through the hall and he saw the guard in front of a man walking downstairs. So, this had to be Salazar Slytherin then? The pictures and statures from him were so much different from the real one. The statures always showed an old, hairless man with a long beard but this man in front of him was so much different. His hair was long and black but there was no beard. Maybe the cream coloured statures were really old or just wrong. The man stopped in front of him and watched him closely before he began to speak.

" _So you are the boy who pretends to be a relative?"_

Tom knew that he would speak parsel but this was not hard to guess. It was an easy test.

 _"Yes Sir. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Tom Marvolo Riddle."_

Salazar was impressed, the boy spoke the truth. Nobody else would be able to speak parsel otherwise. He dismissed the guard so they could speak alone. They left the entrance hall and went towards the backyard which was even bigger than the front yard.

"So you said the truth. You must know, many people come here and pretend to be a child or someone else from my family. But you said the truth. Tell me where you are from, Tom."

"I am from America. And I do not want money if this is what you think I am here for. The only reason I am here is because I wanted to meet you. That is all, I believe. I am sorry if this is might be boring but this is the truth."

Tom could not say the truth. Not without telling him everything about the time travelling and this was something nobody should know. Salazar seemed to accept the answer. After all, the boy was a perfect liar and not even Salazar could tell if he said the truth or not.

They sat in the huge garden and talked about everything. Most of the time they talked about Salazar since he was the reason why he was there. Tom had to be careful what to say without revealing much things about himself.

"As much as I would like to continue to talk about everything...I have some appointments I must attend to. So how about you come back tomorrow and we continue to talk about you?"

Tom had learnt so much more about his relative than he already did and sadly this was the only chance he had. That he would not be here tomorrow did not matter anymore. Tom had all the information he needed. He got up and shook Salazars hand while he still had this sly smirk on his lips.

"I will be back tomorrow. How about...four in the afternoon?"

Salazar seemed to be fine with it and brought him back to the front door.

"Until tomorrow, Tom Riddle."

The young boy turned around and left the estate. He was curious if he changed the future by travelling through the time and talking to his ancestor. When Tom reached the same door where he went through he used the small clock and went through the door again...


	3. Snow

It was SO hard to write a normal and 'nicer' Tom without him being a mean little boy...I tried my best but he ended up being ooc of course...but it's an AU so it's alright I guess? And come on, it's cute when he's a little nice and soft! :D

Insane House Challenge: Relationship – Lovers

365 Prompts Challenge: Action – Staying warm

Scavenger Hunt: Use the prompt set: (word) arrow, (word) herb, (item) ladder

Caffeine Awareness: Cappuccino – Write a story only using two characters

 **March Creativity Collection**

Main Character: Tom Riddle

Side Character: Horace Slughorn

Relationship: Lovers

Sci-Fi AU: Futuristic!AU

* * *

It had been snowing for the last three days and they were cut off from the next big town. The computers had no internet, the games he played were boring and every other electricity was also broken, just like the heater. The snow and ice was the cause for the mess. He hated winter so much. Tom was desperately trying to stay warm but every attempt failed. The heating charms were not as strong as they used to be after using them for three days without a break. The orphan was beneath four blankets, a steaming mug filled with hot chocolate was next to him but to no avail. Nothing warmed him up. Well, nothing lifeless at least. His eyes wandered off to the clock again. His lover should be already back home again. When he heard the door Tom sat up and watched the door closely. Horace opened the door and chuckled when he saw the amount of blankets.

"You are late. Again."

Tom did not even greet him, his expressionless face was just as cold as the snow outside. Instead he complained about him being late again but his much older lover just smiled and put another blanket on top of the other four.

"I apologize, Tom, but I can explain myself. I borrowed a ladder from our neighbour to get off the snow from the roof."

He narrowed his eyes and turned aside. They were wizards, for merlins sake! They could use their wand! But no, this idiot wanted to do some things without magic. Just like...muggles. A sour expression appeared on his face.

"I do not want to live like a...muggle. I accepted the whole internet thing and everything but this is too much. We have wands and I refuse to continue to live like a muggle when I am not one!"

Tom pushed the blankets off of himself and stood up. As much as he would like to take his clothes and leave...he could not. He loved him, something he never experienced before. And it was cold outside but this was not the main reason. It was like getting shot with an arrow through the heart. And both knew that it was hard, not just with the age difference but also with their different interests. Horace sighed and decided that it was better to let him cool down again so he went outside again where he climbed up the ladder to solve the problem with the snow on the roof.

The orphan was back in his own private room where he continued to brew potions. The heat caused the room to get warmer and he enjoyed brewing. After all, Tom did not have anything else to do and sitting in the living room was annoying. He was currently working on a potion which would keep him warm for at least five hours. Tom threw some herb in his cauldron and began to stir it for five minutes before he added the next ingredients. It took some time but he finished it and drank it immediately. He felt how his hands got warmer and looked at the clock. It was already five in the afternoon and somehow...he felt sorry. Tom knew how he could be and that his former potions teacher refused this relationship for a long time until he gave in...

He sighed and went in the living room again. Horace was already back inside, sitting in his armchair and reading the daily prophet. He picked up one blanket and wrapped it around himself before he took the newspaper and put it on the table. His former professor watched him and smiled when Tom sat down in his lap without saying anything. He knew that this was his way to say sorry and he accepted it.

"Feeling better, Tom?"

Slughorn got a nod in return and chuckled. Tom never spoke much when they were like this, he just enjoyed the silence. He began to stroke his back, causing the younger boy to slowly falling asleep.


	4. Bright

365 Prompts Challenge: Action - Reading

Caffeine Awareness: Carajillo – Set a story in a pub

 **March Creativity Collection**

Main Character: Tom Riddle

Side Character: Dumbledore

Relationship: Mentor

Sci-Fi AU: Apocalypse!AU

Word count: 365

* * *

It started five months ago out of nowhere. The sun burnt brighter and it caused to kill the plants and ants at first. The other animals followed soon after until nobody could go out anymore without being burnt. Only at night it was possible. The people tried to protect as much plants as possible but it was getting harder. Nobody knew how many people were still alive. Tom looked at the glass in front of him and pushed it aside. It shattered and the alcohol spread on the ground. The sounds caused Dumbledore to look up. He was reading the bible but put it on the table in front of him when the glass shattered.

"I can not stand it anymore."

The young boy stood up and paced up and down in the small pub. He was angry and missed the sunlight. Being outside again, feeling the wind in his hair and the sun on his skin without being burnt. The older man sighed and watched Tom walking around. Everything had changed, even Tom. This was his normal behaviour, no.

"Tom, sit down. Please. I understand that it must be hard for you but you can not change it. You will die as soon as you go out."

But the younger one did not think about it and was about to smash another glass from the bar but he stopped. He did not want to admit that the old man was right. Tom sighed and sat down in front of him. Dumbledore smiled and pushed the bible towards the boy.

"I know that you do not believe in god but...it might help you. And you will see that everything happens with a reason. One day it will get better again. It got better after every catastrophe. Believe me, it will get better. I have a feeling..."

A knowing smile appeared on his lips which confused the young boy even more. He looked at the bible in front of him before he picked it up and opened the first page. Maybe the old man was right. After every catastrophe it got better again...and the older man seemed to know much more than he let him know.


	5. Coming home

AN: I never wrote something with Cyberpunk before and I never know that something like this existed for fanfictions so I hope that it is alright...

365 Prompts Challenge: Sexuality - Bisexual

Caffeine Awareness: Seville Coffee – Write about relaxing after a hard day

 **March Creativity Collection**

Main Character: Tom Riddle

Side Character: Fenrir Greyback

Relationship: Friends with benefits

Sci-Fi AU: Cyberpunk!AU

Word count: 362

* * *

It had been a rough day and all he wanted to do was relaxing after his work. Tom opened the door to his apartment and as soon as he closed the door he could hear footsteps coming closer. A smirk appeared on his lips when he saw him. Greyback leaned against the door frame and watched him getting undressed.

"How was your day?"

Tom put away his coat and shoes before he slipped into his comfy jacket and walked in the living room. A hot cup of tea was already waiting for him just like his friend. He sat down on the couch and leaned against Fenrir as soon as he sat down next to him.

"I believe that I do not have to answer the question as you already know how my day was."

It was just like every other day. When someone did not work fast enough they were punished. Behind every corner was a guard or camera and watched their activities. And sadly this was not only at his work place. It was everywhere in their town, even in the whole country. Greyback just shrugged and pressed the soft body closer, stroking through the dark hair. Tom enjoyed the stroking and took a sip from his tea. He was able to ignore pretty much everything around him when Greyback was with him and stroked his hair. They were just friends but nothing spoke against sex from time to time. Besides finding someone was hard these days and Fenrir was perfect even though he never bottomed.

"What about we leave the country? We can get a small house in the woods and live there until we die."

Tom chuckled and put the cup away. Sure, the suggestion sounded perfect but they would never make it out of the country alive.

"You know that this is impossible. It is just wishful thinking and nothing more."

Greyback just growled but accepted his answer. They spent two hours just being like this. Nobody said anything, the only sounds came from the crackling fire and from the wind outside. The evening was Toms favourite time because someone waited for him to come home.


	6. Crown

Insane House Challenge: Emotion – Fed up

365 Prompts Challenge: Word - Harmless

Caffeine Awareness: Café Bombón – (dialogue) ''You're so sweet.''

 **March Creativity Collection**

Main Character: Tom Riddle

Side Character: Helena Ravenclaw

Relationship: One sided love

Sci-Fi AU: Virtual World!AU

Word count: 457

* * *

It was so easy when it came to love. The girls were so stupid to believe that he loved or even liked them. They did not know that he just wanted to have something they had. And he really loved playing this game. Nobody knew that it was him who broke all their hearts. Tom sat on the computer and played the virtual game again. It was like 'The Sims' but not as harmless and it was possible to chat with other people and to interact with them. It just made everything easier for him. His current target was Helena Ravenclaw, the daughter from the famous jeweller Rowena Ravenclaw. He read in an old newspaper about the missing diadem and he wanted to have it as soon as the photo caught his eyes. It was easy to get her attention, Tom had studied her for a long time and he knew exactly what to say to make her fall in love with him. But it was getting annoying after three months and he still did not have any clue about the lost diadem. He was fed up with her shit but he could not risk being rude so he had to play the game.

–You know, I must not talk about it but...you heard about the lost diadem from my mother, right?–

This was getting interesting now and he was wide awake when he read this.

–I heard that there was a diadem but as you already said, it is lost. Why do you talk about it? It is lost and I could not care less about a diadem.–

–It's not lost! This is what I wanted to talk to you about. Remember? I keep it hidden under my bed because so many people want to have it. It is easier when they think that it is lost so nobody will search here.–

"You're so sweet...and so stupid."

He whispered and a sly smirk covered his lips. It was a stupid plan because nobody was able to fool Tom. But for the rest...it would be safe soon. Now that he knew it was still there and that Helena got it.

–I am sorry, I do not want to sound rude but...I really do not care about this crown. I like you because of who you are. Not because of a crown.–

He knew that she blushed and giggled like a stupid teenage girl. That he did not mean anything he wrote was only something he knew and nobody else. Tom arranged a meeting in the park so they could meet for real. He had to play the game for just a few more weeks until he would own the diadem. Nothing would stop him anymore.


	7. His idol

I pretty much sucks because I never wrote Reincarnation things but I tried my best!

365 Prompts Challenge: Colour - Ruby

Caffeine Awareness: Ristretto – (item) Coffee Cup

 **March Creativity Collection**

Main Character: Tom Riddle

Side Character: Grindelwald

Relationship: Idol

Sci-Fi AU: Reincarnation!AU

Word count: 443

* * *

It was a normal day, just like always. Tom drank his tea out of a coffee cup and read the Daily Prophet just like on any other day before he went to the black lake to spend some time out of the castle and on his own. He noticed that he was not alone when he saw someone sitting at the lake with his legs in the water. Something ruby caught his attention. At first the Slytherin thought that it was just a normal student but something was odd. This was not someone from Hogwarts. Maybe someone who lived in the forbidden forest? Or a visitor? But why was he at the black lake?

"Can I help you?"

Said person turned around and looked at the boy in front of him. He smirked and stood up to introduce him properly

"Maybe? I was looking for Al. Do you know him?"

Al? He knew that he has read the name before but he could not tell where he read it. And Tom had a strange feeling that he knew the person in front of him, too. He shook his head and narrowed his eyes.

"Unfortunately I do not know someone named 'Al'. Perhaps you could tell me how he looks like? Or you might want to follow me, maybe someone else knows him. By the way, I am Tom. Tom Riddle. And what is your name?"

Maybe he should not have asked and just left. He should not have offered his help.

"I'm Gellert Grindelwald. And if that's fine I will follow you."

Tom tried to keep on the poker face but it was hard. He could tell that this was no joke, the person was serious about what he had said. But it was not possible because Grindelwald died during the fight against Dumbledore. The Slytherin could not deny that he looked exactly like Grindelwald when he was younger. He flinched when he thought about the headmaster and everything. Was it possible that the strange boy in front of him was probably searching for the headmaster? It was the only person he knew with a similar name. The boy could mean Albus Dumbledore. And he knew that both were friends a long time ago and he could imagine that he gave him such a nickname. Was it really possible that in front of him was his idol? The person he was sure that he was the most powerful wizard? A slight smirk appeared on his lips when he thought about everything he could learn from him.

"It is fine. Please follow me."

There was no chance that Tom would let him leave.


	8. King of snakes

I'm a fan of all dinosaur and dinosaur creatures. And I believe that Godzilla is a nice creature so no mean Godzilla! :3

365 Prompts Challenge: Word - Powerful

Scavenger Hunt: Write a fic about a first and a last

Caffeine Awareness: Calypso Coffee – (word) tropical

 **March Creativity Collection**

Main Character: Tom Riddle

Side Character: Basilisk

Relationship: Pet

Sci-Fi AU: Godzilla!AU

Word count: 623

* * *

When he found an egg Tom did not know what kind of animal it would be. He had been on vacation in Japan and visited the tropical part when he found the egg. He took care of it and when the egg hatched and the tiny creature saw him for the first time he knew that they would spend the rest of their lives together. The basilisk grew really fast, it was getting harder and harder to feed him. It was luck that inside the egg was a snake and they ate their prey whole so the animals he ate just 'disappeared'. Nobody noticed that a big snake killed them. They shared a strange bond but he took care of him and made sure that nobody ever saw him. He knew that this was not just a normal basilisk, that he had to be a special one. The scientists would use him for their stupid tests and he did not let this happen. He grew even more until he was too big to fit in the tub. Everything he tried was useless, it was too large and he did not know how tall the snake would be at the end. It was getting harder and harder to keep him hidden. The only chance was to release it in the ocean and it broke his heart to let him go. They had spend a long time together and they were friends. But it was the best for him so he decided to let him leave.

In the middle of the night they were heading towards the sea, his basilisk was next to him. At night was the only time where they leave the house. Nobody crossed their way – Tom took care of it – and nobody would ever know that such kind of thing existed. Tom sat down and watched his friend slithering in the water, enjoying the room he had. Some people passed by, not caring about them. Or maybe it was just too dark for them to see the creature. They spend some time there until it happened. Some kind of earthquake came out of nowhere, the water splashed against the dams and the waves were getting more powerful until he could see something in the water. It came closer towards the land.

It got bigger and bigger until some kind of dinosaur appeared in front of them. It was tall, about 70 meters. But it did not hurt or destroy anything. It looked at them and the basilisk began to screech. Tom did not move, he was too fascinated. He did not even care about the people around. There was no way Tom would leave. The dinosaur screeched as well and looked at Tom. The giant monster lowered its head to take a closer look at the human. Tom tried to stay as calm as he could but he could not deny that he was nervous. He knew that they belonged together somehow. That they had a connection, just like Tom and the basilisk. The giant lizard gave a soft huff and turned around, ready to disappear in the water again. It was time to say goodbye. He jumped in the water and touched his friend. He did not say anything but both understood that they would never see each other again. The snake nudged his head against Toms chest and looked him in his eyes one last time before he disappeared in the water. It was better to do this fast. Otherwise he would have changed his mind and stayed with Tom which was not the better solution. Tom continued to watch them until the dark swallowed them and they disappeared. He then turned around as well and left.


	9. Like a doll

Insane House Challenge: Pairing – Bellatrix/Tom

365 Prompts Challenge: Trope – Amnesia

Caffeine Awareness: Breve – Write about something or someone being replaced

 **March Creativity Collection**

Main Character: Tom Riddle

Side Character: Bellatrix Lestrange

Relationship: Ex-Lovers

Sci-Fi AU: Steampunk!AU

Word count: 716

* * *

The last thing she could remember was his face. But then everything was dark and blurred. Bellatrix looked out of the window, trying to remember who she was and what happened. She knew that something caused her current situation. Or...someone. And Bella would find out what happened so she stood up and left her room. She needed to find the strange man from her visions. She left the house and walked to the place where they found her. Sometimes she had visions from a manor on top of a hill...maybe that was the place where the boy lived? She ignored the people around her and ran as fast as she could. Bellatrix stopped when she saw the manor from her visions. It was a huge manor. She slowed down and walked towards the entrance. The gears on the gate began to spin and it opened.

Inside the house was Tom. He knew that she would be there soon. Did she know something? Could she remember what happened? No. Otherwise she would not visit him. Tom opened the door and waited until she was in front of him. At first she did not know what to say so it was him who spoke.

"Bellatrix, how nice to see you. As I can see, you are better again. I heard what happened to you. Do you know who I am?"

He knew that it confused her even more and she just shook her head.

"No, I'm afraid I do not know you. But you seem familiar..."

So she did not even know his name. It could not be better but he could not trust it. Her amnesia might get better and she might remember anything again.

"I am Tom Riddle. I could explain everything to you if you want to come in."

Something told her not to but she accepted his request and entered the huge manor. It was filled with mechanical things. A gigantic bronze snake was in the entrance hall. It appeared to be alive but it was just a mechanical one. Luckily.

"If you follow me please. Would you like anything to drink?"

He asked politely and sat down in his big armchair. Bellatrix shook her head and sat down on the couch, still looking around. The room was filled with books and different sorts of mechanical animals. Thestrals, snakes, dragons and a basilisk. She was impressed but it was so familiar...everything was so familiar but also frightening.

"As I already said, we know each other. We are friends, good friends in fact. You spent many days in the manor and always cried whenever a boy refused to go out with you."

He chuckled and took a sip from his black tea. Everything he said was the truth, he just did not tell her that they happened to be lovers. And that he was the reason why she could not remember anything. He told her everything he knew but did not mention their close relationship. After all, he just used her and he did not regret it. Tom stood up and left the room to get some sweets. But this was not his real intention. This time he wanted to end what he started. As soon as she was out of the room he took a little knife and crept behind her without making any sound. It happened too fast and she could not react when Tom sliced her neck. She tried to stop the blood from pouring out, she trembled and soon the whole couch and carpet was covered in blood. Bellatrix tried to move towards the door but she was too weak.

Tom watched her the whole time. He loved how she struggled and how the light in her eyes began to fade until she did not move anymore. He sighed and began to clean the room. After everything was clean he dragged her down in his dungeon where he began to take care of her body. This would be his best work. It took days until he replaced her body with a mechanical one. And it was indeed his best work. Tom placed her in front of the basilisk in his entrance hall. She was a true beauty and she would never want to leave him again. He took care of it.


	10. Mirrored world

365 Prompts Challenge: Dialogue - "I just want a nice, easy life. What's wrong with that?"

Caffeine Awareness: Bicerin – Write about trying something new

 **March Creativity Collection**

Main Character: Tom Riddle  
Side Character: Lucius Malfoy

Relationship: Friend  
Sci-Fi AU: Dystopia!AU 

Word count: 382

Tom did not know how it happened and how he could not notice it. He knew that his former headmaster was weird but he never thought that something like this would happen. And the worst was that he used his manipulative skills on innocent people who died for him and his stupid plan. The ministry was under his control and nobody was able to fight him. Nobody but Tom and his former friend Grindelwald but he was already dead. With the elder wand in his possesion Dumbledore was invincible and Tom was the only one who was able to change everything.

"I just want a nice, easy life. What's wrong with that?"

Rodolphus complained and continued to kick stones. Everyone was getting impatient with Dumbledore as the minister. Everything had changed during the last two years and it was not good how it had changed. He had to do something and Tom knew what he would do.

"Lucius, I need your help."

The Malfoy heir sat next to Narcissa and did not let go of her hand. Everyone looked worn out and tired. It had been two days since they found something to eat and everyone was getting weaker. Someone already died on their journey to overthrow the former Hogwarts headmaster. Lucius stood up and followed his friend.

"Yes, my lord?"

"I might have an idea and I could need your help. I am the only wizard who can overthrow him and our former plans got destroyed. This time I will try something new and I need your trust. You have to do everything I tell you. But you have to keep quiet."

The blond Slytherin did not think about it and nodded. He was curious about this new plan but he did not question Toms plan. He never did.

"I will, my lord. Do not worry, I will not tell anyone about this. But may I ask what the plan is?"

Tom smirked and pointed the wand at his chest. It took him some time to find out what was wrong but after doing this with everyone of his 'friends' it was only a matter of time.

"You made a mistake, old man. The real Lucius never asked about my plans. He trusted me and this was your mistake. _Avada Kedavra._ "


	11. One last time

Both are about 25 years old.

365 Prompts Challenge: Quote - "Older men declare war. But it is youth that must fight and die." Herbert Hoover

Caffeine Awareness: Cuban Espresso - Write a crossover

 **March Creativity Collection**

Main Character: Tom Riddle

Side Character: Severus Snape

Relationship: Former Lover

Sci-Fi AU: Alien Invasion!AU

Word count: 394

* * *

They knew it was too late to save the world. The Decepticons were on their way and they were stronger, bigger and had better technology compared to the humans. Even without Megatron or now Galvatron they were better. Not even Tom or the remaining Autobots could do something against them. He could see them already even though they were still far away from earth. Severus, his ex boyfriend, sat next to him and did not say anything. They wanted to spend the remaining time together. Forgotten were the disputes and the harm they did to each other. Both would die soon so why not forgiving and moving on? Spending the rest of their lives with someone they liked?

"Older men declare war. But it is youth that must fight and die."

Tom looked at his ex boyfriend. It was true. The government decided to attack them and the Autobots. They destroyed most of them, also Optimus Prime. But now the Decepticons were the majority and they could destroy the humans like they planned years ago. And the other people had to pay the price because of higher people's foolish acts.

"We could try to work with them. They are clever and strong, just like we are. Think about our opportunities. Live with them or die...?"

Tom was the first who spoke about what was going on in Snapes mind. And he was right even though he did not want to admit it. This was their only chance to stay alive. But they would be slaves and the Decepticons could always kill them when they had no use anymore..

"Nonsense. Once they have what they want...they will kill us. It happened before and I do not see why it should be different now."

And this was the reason why Tom broke up. They were too different but their time was too important and he did not want to spend the last minutes talking about this so he did not say anything else. Instead he pulled Severus closer and kissed him. Nothing mattered anymore and they could be dead soon so why not spending the rest with some kissing? Severus seemed to think the same because he kissed back and did not push him away. Both boys closed their eyes and ignored everything else. The last thing they heard were heavy guns and a blast before everything turned black.


	12. Only wires and metal

Insane House Challenge: AU - Android

365 Prompts Challenge: Relationship – Parent & Child

Caffeine Awareness: Macciato – Write a story set in the morning

 **March Creativity Collection**

Main Character: Tom Riddle

Side Character: Merope Gaunt

Relationship: Family – Mother/Son

Sci-Fi AU: Android/Cyborg!AU

Word count: 385

* * *

His mother always told him to be nice to other people and he really tried his best. But Androids were no humans and he did not accept them as such. They were just wires and metal and plastic! Nothing more! No bones, skin or blood was inside them and he was sure that one day they would turn against the humans.

"Tom? My mother told me to bring you to school."

Marley, this stupid Android his mother got to help her stood in the door and smiled. It was no real smile. She was no human.

"I do not want to go. And you are not my mother. You are not even a human."

He was only eleven years old but he understood much more than the other boys and girls his age. Marley shook her head and tried to sigh but she was still just an Android. Tom stood up and ran out of the room, trying to hide. Even though it was useless since she always found him. Another Android trait. But this time he had an actual plan. The boy ran into the old shed and locked the door. He grabbed something from the small table and escaped through a hidden door. Just in time because he could hear that she was already unlocking the door from outside.

He sneaked up behind her, pointed the nail gun towards her and shot right through her head. Sparks were flying, she began to shake before her mechanical body hit the ground. It was finally over. Tom pushed her body in the shed and locked it before he went inside the house again with the nail gun. His mother was home four hours later and she asked him why he was at home and where Marley was. There was no point in lying and he told her what he did. As expected she was furious and shouted at him. Merope was angry, she blamed everything on him, asked him why he was so strange and could not accept the Androids. But then she made a mistake. She said that it was his fault that his father left her when she was pregnant. That it was his fault the whole time. Tom simply stared at her, pointed the nail gun at her and pulled the trigger.


	13. Starlight

Insane House Challenge: Genre - Sci-Fi

365 Prompts Challenge: Title – Starlight

Scavenger Hunt: Use the prompt set: Apple, stag, "You've got it wrong!"

Caffeine Awareness: Cortado – (restriction) No characters under 25

 **March Creativity Collection**

Main Character: Tom Riddle

Side Character: Harry Potter

Relationship: Enemies

Sci-Fi AU: Space!AU

Word count: 353

* * *

They had not been enemies for their whole life. Everything had started with their dream to be in space. Harry was accepted and he would become an astronaut. He would travel through space and live a perfect life. Tom was not accepted because he failed the psychological test. They told him that he would not stand the pressure to be away from the earth for so long. And that was it. Their friendship ended because of this. Tom sat in the forest, one of his favourite places and ate an apple. He should be in space and not Potter. He loathed him, more than anything. In his fury he threw the apple away which caused a stag nearby to flee. Today his former friend would be in space and Tom would do anything to change places with him. _Anything._ Well...he could still do something against it. A devilish smirk appeared on his lips. He stood up and stopped the whining before he left the forest...

He did not know how it happened but he made it. Tom made it inside the shuttle and Harry was locked away. He would get out of there but it would be too late then, Tom would be in space by that time. The shuttle started and it was an overwhelming feeling. It was everything he ever wanted. The other people of his crew did not seem to notice that it was Tom and not Harry. With this stupid glasses and his hair tousled it was impossible to notice the difference. Or they did not care. He did not care since he got what he wanted and Tom was satisfied...

It had been days. Or weeks? Years? He did not know. It was boring and he wanted to get back to earth which was impossible. The rest of the crew noticed that this was not Harry after just two days and it had been a mess. They wanted to get back to earth, to tell someone but he could not let this happen. That is why he had to do it! After all, this had been his dream! They were wrong, he would make it!

"You've got it wrong! I'm just as capable as everyone else..!"

Tom shouted at the crew but they did not respond. They could not. Tom took care that they would never say anything again...


	14. The only survivor

365 Prompts Challenge: Trope – Trapped together

 **March Creativity Collection**

Main Character: Tom Riddle

Side Character: Nagini

Relationship: Pet

Sci-Fi AU: Atlantis!AU

Word count: 408

* * *

He told them that something like this would happen but nobody believed him. 'You are crazy' they said. 'You are just jealous because you do not have so much money' they said. But Tom was right the whole time. The people were blended from their wealth and success with their stupid wars that they forget everything else. Even the wrath from the gods. They did not want to believe that something could happen like this but the gods proved them wrong.

Soon everything would vanish and not even their money or weapons could protect them from the tsunami which came closer and closer. Tom tried everything to get out of the room but it was useless. The door was locked and there was no small hole for at least Nagini to get out and escape. And she was the most innocent being from the whole island. They were trapped in this small room and the boy could see the water coming closer. His friend was wrapped around his arm, enjoying the last minutes before the water swallowed them both, too. A chuckle escaped him which caused Nagini to lift her head and look at him.

"It is cruel that we, too have to suffer. We were the ones who told them to stop, yet we will die the same death like everyone else."

The orphan boy said and stroked her head. She relaxed and nudged his hand softly. It was a soothing feeling to have her in this room. And maybe it was better that they were locked in this room. He did not know what he would have done since running away was useless in their situation.

He turned away from the window, not wanting to see when it happened. Tom sat down, far away from the window and continued to pat Nagini. He could hear the waves getting closer and the last thing he heard was how the window broke and the room was flooded within seconds. Nagini was still wrapped around his arm, not letting go of him. He pressed her closer, not able to hold his breath any longer. Water filled his lungs and he struggled, trying to breathe. Tom saw a bright light and...a person? before everything turned black...

When Tom opened his, Nagini was next to him and alive. Nobody else was with him, only his only friend. When the only survivor looked around he could see someone disappearing in the water...

AN: I did not want to let him or Nagini die and since he was a good person, Poseidon saved him. Sadly I do not know much about Atlantis so I wrote about the end. Hope you still enjoyed it!


	15. Tomorrow

Peter is about Toms age. Both are...a little over 30 years old.

Insane House Challenge: Trait – Loner

365 Prompts Challenge: Trope – Secret Admirer

Caffeine Awareness: Americano – Write a story set in America

 **March Creativity Collection**

Main Character: Tom Riddle

Side Character: Peter Pettigrew

Relationship: One sided crush

Sci-Fi AU: Robot!AU

Word count: 481

* * *

He really thought that in America it would have been better but the situation was even worse. The robots were everywhere. And he moved away to escape the problem which obviously failed. He loathed them. They were not human, they had no real personality and they were able to do so many more things humans could not do. They could betray you when someone hacked their system and he did not like this. And besides, who needed a robot when you got a perfect servant (to avoid the word 'slave') who did everything you told him. If it was because he had a crush on Tom...it did not matter. As long as he did as he was asked everything was fine. Peter knew when his master did not want company since he enjoyed being alone so this was also perfect. He was on his side and refused to get a robot as well. They were expensive and just a huge pile of heap. It wasted too much space and what if it murdered him in his sleep? It was too risky and Tom was not willing to take this risk.

"M-master? There is...s-someone on the door!"

Peter whispered, not knowing how his master would react to the robot at the door. Tom stood up without a word and he was angry when he saw the mechanical thing at the door. But still, he had to act friendly so he took his letters and closed the door behind it. He was aware that Peter watched him the whole time. Tom opened the letter and as soon as he read the first line he threw the letter in the trash. Did the government really wanted to get him a stupid robot as well?! He had Peter, he did not need anyone else! Why did nobody respect that he just wanted to be left alone?

"Can I...do something for you? Is there something –"

"No. You may leave. Thank you."

Tom sat back in his armchair and tried to think about a plan. Moving in another country? Again? Maybe he should move back to London? Or he could move to a lonely island without anyone. Even without his...'servant'. But on the other side it would be boring, too. He closed his eyes and fell asleep in his armchair.

Peter waited before his master was asleep. He could not risk being seen when opened the front door. Tom was asleep and he was sure that he did not have a pleasant rest. Not after the letter. He placed a small bouquet of red roses at the first stair and closed the door as quiet as he could before he returned to his own room. Maybe he would tell his master that he loved him. But he was not sure how he would react and one surprise was enough. So maybe he would tell him tomorrow...


End file.
